


Day 28 Accept

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: A direct sequel to day 23Nathaniel finally accepts his feelings for Marc.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day 28 Accept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avdieo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/gifts).



> Ritter = Knight in german. 
> 
> This work is for avdieo because she made a cute, adorable, wonderful fanart from Day 23 qwq I just love it, I hope you like this.

Nathaniel is taking his time to gather his things and go to room 33, normally he would be the first to fly outside and go to his favorite place of school but today he wanted to delay his arrival a little. 

Just yesterday he, finally, admitted his feelings for Marc so he just wanted a little more time to think and prepare himself before facing his best friend. 

Now that he is being honest with himself he knows he has been denying his feelings for a long time, he can’t tell the exact time he started to feel this way, he just noticed it some months after Reverser, at first he didn’t think anything about it, it was just a crush, it would disappear eventually like with Marinette or Ladybug. 

The thing is, it didn't disappear— the contrary actually— it grew, it became something deeper, complex, beautiful… it became love, he fell in love with Marc and he knew he was doomed. 

Because he knew how life— or more specifically  _ his _ love life— worked, his crushes never,  _ never _ returned his feelings, he knew very well Marinette was crushing hard on Adrien when he had a crush on her, that stopped him from still having feelings for her? No, but he was fine with it, yeah, that time he thought it would be nice if she returned his feelings, but he knew that was not going to happen, it sucked? Yes, but he accepted it and it was okay, he felt a little low for a day or two, then he moved on. With Ladybug was even easier since it was a celebrity crush that many people in Paris have. 

The same was with every crush he had. Develop some feelings, be direct or indirectly rejected, feel a little sad and move on. It wasn’t that bad actually, but then Marc appeared. 

His daydreams became too domestic for a tiny crush— he fantasized about them cooking together or about Marc humming a melody while brushing his red hair— his heart skipped beats every time Marc smiled just for him, it was a bunch of different signals but he knew he was very doomed the day when he saw a very handsome guy from another class— a transferred student apparently— flirting with Marc, if it was any other normal crush he would have felt maybe a little jealous and a little unsure about himself but that time… he did feel a little jealous but that wasn’t relevant, what hit him hard was the idea of Marc being of someone else’s interest, no because he didn’t think he would— Marc is amazing, is hard to not get fond of him and he is fucking beautiful, everybody with eyes can see that— but because the idea of him loving another person, of him kissing another boy, of him being in the arms of another guy was  _ painful _ … those thoughts  _ hurt _ . 

Hurt like anything that he had experimented before. 

Though, the ache faded into anger when he saw Marc’s uncomfortable face as he asked the guy to back off and said guy totally ignoring his request and instead getting too close into his personal espace, long short story, that day Nathaniel showed he is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to his beloved ones’ well being, that guy never talked to Marc again and the writer was grateful for that. 

_ Is such a shame that Nathaniel doesn’t know that day Marc also fell a little more for him, and was also the day he started to call him Ritter in his head. _

Later that night and in the loneliness of his room, the redhead wondered about his feelings and what he found scared him, because he knew what he was feeling was something strong, something that would hurt like hell if those feelings were not returned and he highly doubted that was the case. 

That’s when an idea crossed his mind, if he didn’t have those feelings he didn’t have to be heartbroken, and what is what they say? Fake it till you make it? I fhe can convince himself he didn’t love Marc he would actually get rid of those feelings, right? 

Since that day he started to lie to himself and to his friends, though it seems he was doing a pretty bad job since Alix and even Marinette would point out his crush. He himself has to admit it was kind of hard sometimes, especially when Marc was so sweet or when he used an unfairly cute outfit. 

Then Alix dared him, deep down he knew he would lose but still he kept going with it, maybe because he wanted to convince himself that  _ he  _ was right, that Alix was  _ wrong _ and he  _ didn’t _ have romantic feelings for Marc. 

But he lost, honestly he didn’t stand a chance, not with how in love he is with Marc and much less with him in  _ that _ outfit. 

And, loyal to his word, he accepted he is head over heels in love with Marc. It was more easy than he thought actually, it was like a part of him just wanted to be honest despite him being scared, and when he let out those feelings it was like a huge weight was lifted from his heart, he felt free. 

Is he still scared? Hell yeah, more than ever, because he knows this time— even when he perfectly knows that if Marc doesn’t return his feelings he would never let that break their friendship— it would really break his heart if he is rejected. But he still feels lighter. 

Also, almost immediately Alix and Marinette gave him a very good pep talk, because one thing is sure, this time he doesn’t want to just watch him from afar, he doesn’t want to just daydream about a romantic relationship with Marc, he wants it to be real, he wants to try it. 

He is hella afraid, but his friends’ support and the little hope of a new relationship with his dear writer turns out to be good motivations to be brave and go for it.

He takes a deep breath as he finally arrives at the art club, glancing inside he can see Marc already seated on their usual table and— fortunately— he is using his usual clothes so no bi disaster today. He straightens his posture, fixes his jacket and hair and enters the room. He can do this, and this time he is sure of it. 


End file.
